Los Seis Cincuenta
by Nancyns4
Summary: Un mundo lleno de vida termino convirtiéndose en uno lleno de dolor, miedo y oscuridad…Trescientos demonios, bestias y monstruos, hundieron a la humanidad en un insoportable infierno, "cazar o ser cazados" era la nueva ley de vida para sobrevivir en este nuevo mundo. Casualidad o el destino, unirán a dos personas en medio del caos, para darle un poco de luz a sus vidas. RoyEd Yaoi
1. Y así te conocí

_**Nota del autor:**_

_**Hola nuevamente aquí me reporto con un nuevo fic que ya tengo tiempo que comencé a escribir decidí subirlo aquí ya que ya lo había subido en otra página, espero sea de su agrado ya que esto comenzara un poco tedioso y confuso pero espero que sea de su agrado con forme avanza la historia, sin más que decir me despido Saludos! **_

_**Los personajes de **__**Fullmetal Alchemist**_**(****鋼の錬金術師**_**Hagane no Renkinjutsushi) no me pertenecen.**_

_**Los seis cincuenta**_

_**Capitulo 1**_

"_**Y así te conocí" **_

"_Vida"_

_Una palabra, tantos significados, como explicar algo tan infinitamente extenso, tan sencillo y complicado, la existencia de todo ser vivo, en un mundo tan complejo y pequeño al mismo tiempo, tan insignificante para muchos y substancial para otros. _

_Cambiante e imponente, solemne, caprichosa y complaciente, una vida llena de belleza, virtudes, amor… ¡oh! El amor, tan fácil de caer en el, tan fácil como también puede escaparse entre los dedos. _

_¿Dónde quedo la belleza de mi mundo perfecto?_

_¿Dónde está mi felicidad?_

_Mi familia…_

_Mi vida…_

_Mi infinitamente extenso significado de la vida…_

_Todo se ha reducido a estas cuatro paredes, forjadas por gruesas rejas metálicas. Frio, sucio y silencioso…_

_Miradas tristes a mí alrededor, impotentes y temerosos ojos dorados se encuentran con los míos.-"todo estará bien, te lo prometo confía en mi".- palabras de consuelo envían mis ardientes ojos dorados a la persona frente a mí, ojos que espero aun tengan la vida que reflejaban en el pasado._

_-Hermano…- susurrantes palabras que me llegan a los huesos mencionan sus labios resecos, al momento que me mira con esa mirada cansada y apagada, como extraño el fuego en ellos._

_-Saldremos de aquí…- se escucha en el silencio mi voz reseca.- te lo prometo Al…- si yo lo haría realidad, sacaría a mi pequeño hermano de este nuevo infierno en el cual nos encontramos._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

El solemne sol se situaba por encima del frondoso bosque en el cual se encontraba, burlescos rayos de luz resplandeciente se filtraban por las gruesas y frondosas ramas de los imponentes arboles, sin embargo eso no era suficiente para calentar su ya frio y solitario corazón, sofocante y húmedo al mismo tiempo, un lugar donde ni siquiera los más cálidos rayos solares podrían llegar, aun que su existencia era presente la calidez no lograba llenarlo.

No importaba cual maltrecho se encontrara el camino frente a sus ojos, nada lograría pararlo, el se encontraba en ese lugar con un solo objetivo.

Ojos brillosos y cansados observaban todo a su alrededor, sus ropas gastadas gracias a las ramas sobresalientes y zapatos enlodados, una gruesa y pesada espada se situaba en su espalda, lista para ser blandida y eliminar todo en su camino.

Como había terminado en esa situación, como su vida había terminado tan mal, todo era tan injusto, doloroso y sangriento, si tanta sangre, sangre inocente de niños, jóvenes y ancianos.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que su vida se había convertido en un martirio? días, meses o quizás años, en realidad ya no lograba recorda con exactitud, lo único que no sería capaz de olvidar, era esa dulce y bella sonrisa, graciosa y encantadora, gentil mujer que fue su acompañante durante unos pocos años, bella flor inmarchitable, largo cabello rubio que reflejaba el sol naciente, esos ojos los cuales lo enamoraron al encontrase con los suyos.

Como la felicidad de su mundo perfecto se extinguió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su bella esposa, se la arrebataron injustamente, la amaba, la amaba tanto que su propia vida se extinguió al momento que ella cerro sus claros ojos.

Ahora marchito desprovisto de vida, el se encontraba caminando por ese frio bosque, en busca de eliminar a los asesinos de su difunta esposa, en un vano intento de aliviar el dolor con una necia venganza.

Porque el Roy Mustang muy en el interior sabía que muy probablemente moriría, pero acaso eso no era algo bueno, que no al morir se encontraría con su amada en ese mundo desconocido por todos.

Oh como lo deseaba, encontrarse con el amor de su vida en otro mundo y disfrutar lo que no pudieron en este mundo podrido.

Su existencia en esta tierra ya no era necesaria, ya había dado todo lo necesario, aporto lo que debía haber aportado, su cuerpo cansado, su mente y alma estaban demasiado desgastadas, tanto que ya no podía dar más aun que quisiera, quería dormir, caer en un eterno sueño donde el dolor se fuera y fuera remplazado por el alivio.

Si el moría, el mundo no se detendría por una existencia tan insignificante como la suya, así que ¿cuál era el problema? ¿Por qué a un existían personas las cuales aun lo querían mantener vivo cuando el ya se había dado por vencido? La esperanza ya se había filtrado de su pensamiento, ya no existía una pizca de ella, aun que muchos se aferraran a ella como si fuera una salvación inexistente, tantos afirmaban que no todo estaba perdido, que la paz y el mundo anterior regresarían, pero no, el ya no creía en ello.

Morir sonaba tan tentador, la cómoda oscuridad estaba seguro que lo esperaba, y si llegaba a hundirse en ella les deseaba a los vivientes la mejor de la suerte, porque solo tal vez, el mundo llegaría a ser el mismo de antes, un mundo al cual la luz lo alcance nuevamente y deje de estar manchado de sangre.

-Riza… llévame contigo…- palabras dolorosas se escaparon de sus labios, su andar se detuvo mientras sus oscuros ojos miraron al cielo en un hueco entre los frondosos árboles.

-Riza eh…-

Su sobresalto fue visible para el nuevo desconocido que se encontraba a sus espaldas.

El sudor en su frente se hizo presente provocando que el azabache cabello se adhiriera a su rostro, girando lentamente sobre sus talones se percato que una bella mujer se encontraba tras de él.

No más de 1.60 m era su estatura, su castaño cabello lacio llegaba a sus hombros, delgada de tez blanca con ojos grandes y nariz pequeña, un corto vestido negro hacia resaltar su figura, pero lo que más llamaba su atención eran esos ojos rojos, porque sabía lo que significaban. Por fin después de tanto buscar había encontrado a su presa.

-Ella ¿Era alguien importante para ti?- pregunto la castaña, una sonrisa de dientes blanquecinos se poso en su rostro.

-no es de tu incumbencia.- respondió el pelinegro sin emoción alguna mientras una mano enguantada se deslizó sobre su espada.

-Eso fue muy grosero de tu parte.- respondió la mujer fingiendo estar dolida por la indiferencia de pelinegro.- ahora ¿en verdad piensas atacarme con ese artefacto repúgnate?-

Ojos calculadores miraban a la mujer._-"¿cuántas vidas a tomado esta bestia? Una, dos o ¿a caso 10?"-_se decía a si mismo Mustang mientras calculaba la situación detalladamente, esto era el todo o nada, una única oportunidad para acabar con una de esas bestias.

-veintitrés…-

-¿Qué?- pregunto confundido el hombre por la repentina respuesta.

-esas son las vidas que he tomado, supongo que en eso estabas pensando.- burlesca paso una de sus manos sobre su sedoso cabello mientras sonreía.

Tantas, eran demasiadas, eso significaba que tenía que matarla veintitrés veces para vencerla, era demasiado en realidad no sentía que tuviera la capacidad para hacerlo, pero no había marcha atrás.

-que desperdicio de hombre.- declaro la mujer angustiada.- realmente eres apuesto, lástima que perderás tu vida en este lugar, pero no te preocupes me serás de mucha ayuda, una nueva alma para agregar a la colección.-

-¿estás segura?- pregunto con arrogancia el pelinegro.- a mi parecer tu eres un nivel 1 ya que no poses "Black Light Arms" (Armas de luz negra).-

-no las necesito para acabar contigo humano.- respondió la mujer con desprecio al momento que se lanzaba contra el pelinegro sin previo aviso.

No era bueno con la espada, el lo sabía, tan solo había tomado el objeto cortante sin tener idea de cómo utilizarlo, era tonto e irracional, pero en ese momento no estaba pensando las cosas, cegado por una estúpida venganza, ahora su irremediable consecuencia era una muerte patética, por lo inútil y débil que era.

Sin saber cómo lo había hecho, logro atravesar a la mujer, la sangre caía a choros de su estomago, la espada no se movía de su lugar había quedado ensartada debido al impacto y al parecer no tenía la mínima intención de dejar ese sitio.

-una vida se ha ido.- respondió la castaña con voz cortada debido a la sangre que salía de su boca.- pero no te preocupes tu repondrás esa pérdida.- le hizo saber al pelinegro mientras posaba una de sus manos en su mejilla.

Ojos negro se encontraron con los rojos, su rostro se reflejo en ese rio carmesí, sabía que era el fin, había sido estúpido de su parte, pero no se arrepentía de nada, lo intento y la apuñalo eso era lo único bueno que encontraba en esa situación, si ese era el fin de su vida, dichoso lo aceptaba.

-"_Riza…"-_ su ultimo pensamiento fue dedicado a la mujer que amaba mientras cerraba sus oscuros ojos para recibir el impacto que lo mandaría a la otra vida.

Mas sin embargo el golpe final nunca llego.

_-veintitrés golpes eran necesarios para eliminarte no es así...- _

Ojos negros se abrieron ante la sorpresa, la mujer frente a él, ahora mostraba unos ojos sin vida, hermosas luces doradas se desvanecían a su alrededor muriendo en el cielo azul, una vez fuera de su vista, presto su atención al charco carmesí bajo sus pies que había aumentado considerablemente en tamaño.

Temeroso debido a la incertidumbre soltó la pesada espada que aun seguía situada en el estomago de la mujer, con un paso hacia tras sé alejo de ella, dejándola caer debido a que dejo de ser el apoyo que necesitaba.

Con un rudo sordo la castaña se encontró con el frio suelo, Roy miraba con sorpresa ahora el cadáver ensangrentado ¿qué había sucedido?

-cada vez entiendo menos a la humanidad.- resonó una voz masculina por encima del pelinegro.- eres tan estúpido como para venir solo a este lugar.- menciono el desconocido con voz mordaz.

¡¿Otro?! ¿Había otro de esos monstros? Frenético busco con la mirada al dueño de esa voz sarcástica.

Frente a él sobre un gran árbol se encontraba ese individuo misterioso que aparentemente le había salvado la vida, debido a la falta de luz no lograba distinguirlo del todo.

Pero la luz se hizo presente, nuevamente había logrado filtrarse entre las ramas dando la nitidez que necesitaba.

Frente a sus ojos se encontraba un joven de cabellera dorada no más de 18 años de edad, sus largos mechones se encontraban sueltos mientras bailaban al compas del viento, una gruesa capa negra se posaba sobre sus hombros, sus manos se encontraban dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón de cuero aparentando una posición relajada, en su opinión era demasiado negro para una persona de su edad, pero gracias a ello sus grandes ojos eran lo que más resaltaban en su fino rostro, eran tan dorados al igual que su cabello que lograba perderse en ellos.

_-"¿Quién era ese chico?"- _ esa pregunta se había apoderado de los pensamientos del pelinegro mientras miraba ensimismado al joven frente a él.

_**Notas finales:**_

_**Espero haya sido de su agrado tratare de estar actualizando cada semana, por favor no olviden sus comentarios sin más que decir me despido saludos!**_


	2. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

_**Nota del autor:**_

**_Hola aquí les dejo el segundo capitulo de este fic espero sea de su agrado disfruten :)_**

* * *

_**Los seis cincuenta**_

_**Capítulo 2**_

"_**¿Cuál es tu nombre?"**_

_-"¿Quién era ese chico?"- esa pregunta se había apoderado de los pensamientos del pelinegro mientras miraba ensimismado al joven frente a él._

-_"¿Es uno de ellos? No… sus ojos… son diferentes.- _

-¿Qué haces en este lugar?- cuestiono el joven de la mirada dorada.- no muchos se atreven a entrar en este bosque debido a que en los alrededores hay muchos de ellos, ahora la cuestión es: ¿Por qué tu estas aquí?-

-yo también me pregunto lo mismo.- menciono el pelinegro con calma.- ¿no crees que es algo peligroso estar tu solo aquí?-

-el que hace las preguntas aquí soy yo, así que respóndeme.- declaro el más joven con el seño fruncido.- ¿Quién eres? Y ¿a qué has venido?-

-tranquilo…- levantando ambas manos en señal de tregua Roy trato de tranquilizar al más joven.- Mi nombre es Roy Mustang, y es más que claro a que he venido ¿no lo crees?-

-¿Mustang?... No me digas, has venido a cazar a una de esas cosas.- el más joven soltó una carcajada señalando con uno de sus dedos al cadáver frente al pelinegro. - ¿hablas en serio? ¡Por favor!-

-no le veo la gracia.-

-lo siento, lo siento…- dijo con sarcasmo el rubio.- pero enserio no luces como un cazador.-

-me disculpo por mi apariencia o todo poderoso…- menciono Roy un poco molesto.- además…-

-¡Hermano!- una jovial voz se escucho en las profundidades del bosque captando la atención de ambos hombres.

-con que aquí estabas, sabes que no me gusta que desaparezcas de repente, te fuiste tan rápido que ni siquiera te vi.- desde la sombras salió un joven aparentemente de la misma edad que el que supuestamente era su hermano, su cabello era igual de dorado pero a diferencia del otro chico este lo tenía corto, sus ojos eran igualmente grandes y dorados.

-Hey baja de ahí.- grito el recién llegado mirando en la dirección de su hermano.- cielos tu siempre...- en medio de su arrebato fue cortado debido a la sorpresa, con grandes ojos dorados miraron al nuevo desconocido mientras paraba en seco.

-¿Hermano?- murmuro el pelinegro en la confusión.- ¿Es tu hermano?- cuestión mirando el gran árbol donde se suponía que se encontraba el rubio de cabello largo, mas sin embargo en un rápido movimiento el chico bajo colocándose frente a su hermano con una mano frente a él sirviéndole como escudo.

-¡¿Cómo rayos?! ¿Cómo puedes saltar desde un lugar tan alto? ¡Es imposible!- Exclamo con sorpresa el pelinegro.- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto con cautela al percatarse que no eran tan solo unos chicos ordinarios.

-No te muevas.-

-¿eh?-

-Te lo advierto.- señalo el rubio de cabello largo con mirada fría.- ya has cumplido tu cometido, ahora te sugiero que te vayas.-

-¿Por qué la urgencia?- cuestión cauteloso Mustang.

-Hermano…-

-Tan solo vete de aquí por donde viniste, te aseguro que nadie te molestara en el camino, está despejado.- menciono nuevamente el muchacho más tranquilo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pidió el pelinegro.

-Tan solo lo sé… vamos Al…- girando sobre sus talones dispuesto a marcharse junto con su hermano el rubio comenzó su camino.

-Espera ¿cuál es tu nombre?- solicitó el pelinegro al mirar que se marchaban, si no se equivocaba el chico de cabello corto se llamaba Al o al menos eso es lo que escucho.

-¿para que necesitas mi nombre? si no nos volveremos a ver.- le hizo saber el joven sin detener su paso.

-Hermano espera…- pidió Al, ya que estaba siendo dejado atrás.

-Gracias…-

Al escuchar esa simple palabra el chico se detuvo.- ¿Por qué?- pregunto desde su sitio sin moverse.

-Gracias por salvar mi vida.- menciono el pelinegro.

Una ráfaga de viento se hizo presente, haciendo que los largos cabellos bailaran a su ritmo mientras el joven se giraba un poco para encarara al hombre -Solo lo hice por el bien de mi hermano.- la mirada dorada se desvió al suelo mientras una sonrisa nostálgica se posaba en sus labios.- no tienes que agradecerme, vamos Al…- dijo por ultimo reanudando su paso.

-espera debes saber que si entregas esta cosa te darán un recompensa, tú la mataste entonces…- dijo Roy refiriéndose a la mujer muerta a sus pies.

-No me interesa.-

-Pero...- insistió el mayor.

-tú también colaboraste en matarla.- indico el rubio mirando por encima de su hombro sin detener su caminar.- la apuñalaste, además hubiera sido un fastidio si no hubieras descubierto el número de vidas que tenía esa cosa.-

-si tú lo dices.- se dio por vencido el azabache.

-a cambio hazme un favor.- deteniéndose nuevamente el rubio le dio la cara al pelinegro.

-¿Qué necesitas?- mirando con curiosidad pidió el mayor, tan solo esperaba ser capaz de cumplir lo que le pidiera el chico.

-no le digas a nadie lo que sucedió, tu derrotaste a esa cosa solo, mi hermano y yo nunca estuvimos aquí ¿de acuerdo?-

-lo hare si me dices tu nombre.- dijo audaz el pelinegro mientras sonreía.

-acaso ¿estás chantajeándome?- pregunto incrédulo el muchacho.

-Si quieres llamarlo así.- sonriente el mayor cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho.

-te lo pondré así Mustang.- menciono el rubio mientras colocaba una mano en su cadera.- si le mencionas algo a alguno de tus amiguitos, te perseguiré y no me detendré hasta asegurarme de que tengas una muerte lenta y dolorosa.-

-¡Hermano!- reprendió Al.

-¡El comenzó!-

-bueno al menos lo intente.- dijo Roy en derrota.

-Bien entonces comenzamos a entendernos ¿no es así Mustang?-

-Si como sea.-

-Al, en marcha aun tenemos mucho por hacer.- llamo el chico a su hermano mientras sonreía.

-Si.-

-Adiós Mustang.- se despido el rubio reanudando su paso.- ten cuidado.-

-sí, ustedes también.- dijo el pelinegro mirando como irremediablemente se alejaban los dos jóvenes, mientras caminaban Al miraba entusiasmado a su hermano mientras este aparentemente le decía algo divertido ya que ambos mostraban una gran sonrisa en sus rostros.- Adiós…- la palabra mencionada se la llevo la corriente, mientras el pelinegro observaba por última vez como ese largo y dorado cabello se movía al compas del viento, poco a poco ambos chicos fueron desapareciendo en la profundidad del bosque, haciéndole al hombre preguntase así mimos si los volvería a ver.

Porque por alguna razón al estar ese poco tiempo a su lado le hizo olvidarse de todos sus problemas y desdichas, no sabía porque pero lo único que quería era por lo menos encontrarse una vez más con esos chicos misteriosos.

Pero más que nada quería ver una vez más a ese joven de cabellera larga, eran tan misterioso que provocaba que muchas preguntas se formularan en su cabeza, como el ¿Por qué ambos se encontraban en ese bosque? ¿Por qué no querían que su identidad fuera revelada? Y ¿Por qué no darle su nombre? Si su nombre, por alguna razón él quería saberlo, tal vez era porque si lo sabía había una garantía de que se encontraría con el chico nuevamente, pero para su mala suerte no lo había conseguido, bueno al menos sabia el de su hermano eso era algo ¿no?...

Se preguntaba, si el regresaba a ese lugar ¿lo volvería a encontrar?...

Bueno al menos eso era lo que esperaba.

* * *

**_Nota Final_**

**_Espero haya sido de su agrado favor de dejar sus lindos comentarios ;) Saludos!_**


	3. Nos volvemos a encontrar

_**Los seis cincuenta**_

_**Capítulo 3**_

"_**Nos volvemos a encontrar"**_

* * *

_-Adiós Mustang.- se despido el rubio reanudando su paso.- ten cuidado.- _

_-sí, ustedes también.- dijo el pelinegro mirando como irremediablemente se alejaban los dos jóvenes._

_Se preguntaba, si el regresaba a ese lugar ¿lo volvería a encontrar?..._

_Bueno al menos eso era lo que esperaba._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

* * *

Largo y pesado fue el camino de regreso, en realidad la noción del tiempo nunca estuvo presente, ya no importaba a qué hora llegara a su hogar, debido a que nadie lo esperaba.

Las palabras _"bienvenido a casa" _ya no existía,hace ya mucho tiempo que habían desaparecidos de su vida, eran tantos los cambios en tan poco tiempo que a veces llegaba a sorprenderse por lo rápido que habían pasado las cosas.

Pero ahora lo que quería era dejar de pensar tan solo por un momento, dejar su mente en blanco y descansar de la tortura psicológica que día a día lo acechaba.

Llegar a casa y dejar caer ese peso sobre sus hombros era lo que quería hacer, solo un poco mas y llegaría a la "seguridad" de su pueblo y vivienda.

Arrastrando tras de sí ese cuerpo sin vida, le hacía recordar a ese joven de ojos dorados, la decepción e impotencia lo llenaban en tan solo imaginar en no volver a verlo, ya que por lo menos ese mocoso había logrado sacarlo de su pequeño mundo infernal.

A lo lejos las luces se hicieron presentes, arrastrando los pies debido al cansancio el hombre dio su último esfuerzo para llegar a su destino, muy apenas estaba oscureciendo, así que suponía que si lo veían llegar con el repugnante cadáver todos harían un gran escándalo y en realidad el no quería eso.

Bien el plan era simple, pasar desapercibido llegar a su hogar esconder el cuerpo rígido sin vida y a la mañana siguiente en la ausencia de civiles entregarlo a los investigadores los cuales le darían una suma considerable de dinero, si eso sonaba bien, pero para su desgracia muy apenas había colocado un pie en la entrada del pueblo cuando…

-¡Hey Roy!- voz chillona se escucho, un jovial y alegre hombre se encontraba frente al pelinegro.

¡Oh no! Porque de todas las personas tenía que encontrarse con ese hombre, él tan cuidadosamente que había diseñado su plan para escapar de las personas revoltosas y ahora había terminado en una situación aun peor.

-Maes.- soltó en un murmullo el azabache al verse atrapado en esa situación.

-Estuviste todo el día ausente dime ¿donde...-corto de repente el hombre de lentes al ver el bulto a las espaldas de su amigo.- Roy tu no…-

Mustang no dijo nada tan solo paso de largo, estaba cansado en más de un sentido, lo último que quería era dar explicaciones, además le había prometido al chico de ojos dorados que no diría nada sobre su existencia.

-¡Espera Roy!- tomando al azabache del brazo Maes se aventuro a averiguar lo ocurrido.- ¿Qué significa esto? no me digas que saliste al bosque solo, sabiendo que está repleto de esas cosas.- dijo mientras señalaba el cuerpo sin vida que cargaba el hombre frente a él.

-¿para qué haces una pregunta tan obvia si ya sabes la respuesta?- contesto el azabache zafándose del agarre de su mejor amigo.

-Roy tienes que parar con esto, tal vez tuviste suerte esta vez, pero que tal que ya no regreses, es peligroso.-

-no me importa.-

-Riza no estaría feliz con esto.- menciono Maes con preocupación.

-no te atrevas a mencionarla.- le dolía en más de un sentido, siempre que hacia algo imprudente se lo mencionaban, estaba más que claro que si Riza siguiera con vida ella estaría más que molesta por exponer su vida de esa manera, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo, todo era tan injusto.

No debieron llevársela, era su esposa, su vida y ahora se la habían arrebatado y a cada minuto del día se lo recordaban, esa era una de las razones por lo cual huía de ese lugar, ya que todo lo relacionado con su hogar le recordaba tanto a su difunta esposa.

Pero ese día había sido diferente ya que había conocido a ese par de mocosos que al parecer eran más imprudentes que el mismo, pero eso que importaba, el punto era que de alguna forma lo habían hecho olvidad su vida al menos por un instante, ver a ese par de jóvenes que al parecer vivían por su cuenta en medio de un bosque repleto de asesinos le hacían sentirse inútil ya que ellos seguían viviendo sin reproche alguno.

Tal vez esos chicos habían pasado un peor infierno que el suyo, tal vez estaban asustados y nadie les daba una mano amiga, aun que lo dudaba mucho ya que el chico de cabellera dorada era demasiado rudo.

Pero el punto era que aparentemente ese par de jóvenes habían tenido una vida dura y aun así seguían adelante y mientras tanto él se estaba sumiendo en un mundo de oscuridad por una perdida la cual no podía superar.

Había ocasiones en las cuales se avergonzaba de sí mismo, pero el problema era que ya ni siquiera le importaba, se preguntaba qué tan bajo llegaría.

-vamos Roy vamos a casa.- menciono Maes sacando de sus pensamientos al azabache mientras lo conducía al lugar mencionado.

Sin decir más se dejo arrastrar por su amigo, vaya que era una persona maravillosa.

Maes Hughes junto con su bella esposa Gracia lo habían soportado en más de un sentido, no importa lo que hiciera siempre estaban a su lado apoyándolo, nunca lo dejaban solo, daba gracias por ello ya que si no fuera por ellos no sabría en qué condiciones se encontrara en ese instante, eran muy buenas personas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

* * *

-Hermano…- el joven rubio de cabellera corta dorada, ahora se encontraba con su malhumorado hermano mayor.-ya basta necesitas descansar.-

Si ahí se encontraba reprochándole al mayor debido a que al parecer se estaba cayendo de sueño.

Sentado recargado sobre la corteza de uno de los grandes árboles del bosque, se encontraba el mayor de los hermanos tratando por todos los medios el evitar quedarse dormido, debía admitirlo estaba demasiado cansado, tanto que nuevamente había olvidado recoger sus largos cabellos en una coleta alta, era demasiado molesto el tenerlo suelto pero debido al cansancio decidió dejarlo así.

-Alphonse estoy bien…- o eso era lo que quería hacerse creer en verdad no quería dormir no otra vez.

-No es verdad.- contradijo el menor.- vamos solo descansa un poco, no me pasara nada si solo bajas la guardia por unas pocas horas.-

-Al…ya he dormido suficiente.- dijo con voz cansa mientras arrastraba las palabras.

-No digas eso hermano.- soltó con tristeza el menor.

-Ya no quiero dormir, no otra vez, no quiero volver a dejarte solo.- el delirio se hacía presente nuevamente en el mayor de los hermanos.

-Por favor...- suplico Alphonse como último recurso, se preocupaba por su hermano, ya que siempre él era el responsable de la seguridad de ambos, día a día llevaba una pesada carga sobre sus hombros, aun que el mayor aparentaba no desgastarse.

Un suspiro de resignación salió de los labios del mayor.- está bien Al.- dijo dándose por vencido.- me despertaras ¿verdad?- menciono como suplica, tenía miedo no lo negaría, miedo a no despertar de nuevo y quedar atrapado en las sobras por siempre.- ¿lo harás?-

-Aquí estaré y me asegurare de hacerlo.- prometió el menor regalándole una pequeña sonrisa de consuelo.

Mirando a su hermano menor asegurándose de tener la cabeza fría para no caer nuevamente en la locura y el delirio acepto sus palabras, estaba tan cansado sabía que no duraría mucho.

Una mirada desgastada se paso por todo la zona, Al tenía razón no había nadie cerca del lugar en el cual se encontraban, no sentía ninguna amenaza ni había presencia de los malditos caníbales que merodeaban en la oscuridad.

Una vez examinado la zona se permitió relajarse, cerrando sus ojos inclino su cabeza hacia atrás tratando de obtener una posición mas cómoda, su cuerpo entero le pedía a gritos descansar, últimamente se había exigido demasiado no lo iba a negar, además un día antes se encontró con ese tal Mustang y había utilizado lo último que le quedaba de energía cuando evito que lo mataran, pero mira que tenía que ser muy estúpido, aun no entendía como el hombre se atrevió a entrar a ese lugar por su cuenta.

Una presencia a su lado rompió el hilo de sus pensamientos, abriendo los ojos con pereza se aventuro a mirar a su lado, ahí se encontraba su pequeño hermano.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al ver la intención del menor, sin pensarlo dos veces recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Alphonse, se sentía tan bien sentir el contacto humano, la calidez y suavidad de otro cuerpo, un suspiro se escapo nuevamente de sus labios al momento que sus parpados se cerraban lentamente debido al cansancio.

Solo descansaría un par de horas para reponer energías y después de ello levantaría nuevamente todas sus barreras, no permitiría que nadie los separara como ocurrió en el pasado, el juro que bajo ninguna circunstancia dejaría que nuevamente lastimaran a su hermano menor, ya habían pasado por muchas dificultades y aun así ambos seguían adelante, el mundo podría ser frío y cruel pero mientras se tuvieran el uno al otro nada importaba.

Con eso en mente se dejo arrastrar por la tentadora oscuridad.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

* * *

Lo sabía era idiota, estúpido y probablemente su cerebro se había fundido ya hace mucho tiempo, y la pregunta del millón "¿Por qué?" simple porque nuevamente se había metido a la boca del lobo, si otra vez al parecer su estupidez supero a su inteligencia, debido a que nuevamente se encontraba "solo" en ese oscuro bosque.

Al parecer la experiencia del día anterior no le dejo en claro "lo inútil que era" ya que no sabía defenderse contra las amenazas que ocultaba el lugar.

Ese día a diferencia del anterior en vez de llevar una espada sobre su espalda llevaba una gran mochila que al parecer era pesada, se podría deducir debido a su gran tamaño.

En realidad ya no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado caminando, bien podría decir que mucho ya que sus cansados pies estaban quejándose debido a la falta de descanso.

Oh bien si había sido tonto adentrarse en el lugar sin una dirección especifica la cual seguir, el tan solo esperaba que por algún milagro una vez más lograra encontrarse con el par de mocosos, pero al parecer no estaba de suerte ya que no los encontraba por ningún lado.

Hastiado por su mala suerte y el cansancio, estaba decidido a regresar por el lugar de donde vino, pero antes de dar vuelta y retornar su paso logro divisar un pequeña figura.

No lo podía creer después de caminar tanto por fin lo había encontrado.

Ahí sobre la hierba recargado sobre un gran árbol se encontraba el chico, el cual se había apoderado de sus pensamientos desde el día anterior, lucia tan relajado, le costaba creer que era el mismo que había conocido, su apariencia ruda y superior en ese momento había desaparecido, ahora solo mostraba un aura tranquila.

Sus ojos estaba cerrados dejando ver lo largo que eran sus pestañas, y al estar relajado su rostro no mostraba ese molesto seño fruncido haciéndolo ver más joven de lo que ya lucia, su cabello estaba suelto, una vez más este se balanceaba gracias al viento y la poca luz que lograba filtrase entre las ramas hacia que esa larga cabellera y todo su ser brillara dándose a notar el hermoso color dorado que poseía.

Estaba seguro que esa imagen quedaría grabada en su mente por el resto de su vida, era perfecto, tanto que no se percato del tiempo en el cual permaneció parado mirando ese bello panorama.

Con cuidado decidió acercarse al lugar donde se encontraba el joven, no quería despertarlo ya que si lo hacía estaba seguro que el mocoso armaría un escándalo, además quería observarlo dormir un poco más, le gustaba mirar esa imagen delante suyo, pero antes de acercarse más, una nueva presencia hizo que se detuviera.

Girándose sobre sus talones encaro a la persona que se encontraba tras suyo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-

Parpadeando un par de veces para quitarse la confusión de encima se dio cuenta de quién era la persona frente a él.

El silencio se hiso presente entre ellos, Roy tan solo se dedicaba a observar, ahí parado a solo unos metros de distancia se encontraba el menor de los hermanos, Al era su nombre si no se equivocaba aun que estaba más que seguro que era una reducción de su nombre.

-ah... yo solo…- las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta, que se suponía que debía decirle, " _ah! Solo vine a buscarlos de nuevo porque no podía sacármelos de la cabeza y mucho menos a tu hermano" _ no eso no era lo mejor que podía decir, sonaría como una persona acosadora, ¡Dios! En qué diablos estaba pensando cuando salió a buscarlos.

-Mi hermano se enojara si te ve aquí.- menciono Alphonse con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Eso me temía.- soltó el mayor con nerviosismo.- ¡ah es verdad!- exclamó animado mientras el joven rubio lo miraba con duda.- les traje esto.- le hizo saber mostrando la mochila que llevaba consigo.

-¿Qué es?- pregunto cauteloso el rubio.

-Estoy seguro que lo que hay aquí adentro los hará muy feliz a ti y a tu hermano.- menciono el pelinegro dirigiendo su mirada una vez más al rubio dormido a su espalda.- además es una muestra de agradecimiento por lo de ayer.-

Ahora mirando con curiosidad Alphonse se aventuro a acercarse al hombre, ante tal acción Roy dejo caer el saco al suelo para así permitirle ver al rubio lo que tenía en su interior.

-no sabía que traerles exactamente ya que no sé cuáles son sus gustos, así que traje un poco de todo.- explico el mayor al momento que rebuscaba en el interior del saco.

El menor rio emocionado, hace tanto tiempo que no interactuaba con otra persona demás de su hermano, era divertido y entretenido conocer a nuevas personas, además Roy les había traído un "regalo", eso llenaba más su curiosidad.

-Espero que te gust…- el pelinegro no logro terminar la frase ya que las palabras se le quedaron atrapadas en la boca, jadeo debido al miedo de sentir un objeto cortante sobre su garganta.

-Aléjate de el.- exijo una voz demandante a su espalda.- un paso en falso y te rebano la garganta.- amenazo la misma persona quien atentaba su vida.

-"_oh no…"-_ fue lo único en lo que pensó el azabache al verse en problemas.

Quien lo diría, la persona la cual había salvado su vida ahora lo amenazaba de muerte.

No tenia no idea de cómo salir del problema y mucho menos sabia como calmar a la fiera que tenía a su espalda, ahí se encontraba el mayor de los hermanos y no estaba muy contento que digamos, solo rezaba a algún dios existente que calmara al mocoso y le permitiera seguir con vida, porque observando la situación se le hacía muy difícil salir de ella sin un rasguño.


	4. Regrésame a la realidad

_**Los seis cincuenta **_

_**Capitulo 4**_

"_**Regrésame a la realidad"**_

* * *

_-Espero que te gust…- el pelinegro no logro terminar la frase ya que las palabras se le quedaron atrapadas en la boca, jadeo debido al miedo de sentir un objeto cortante sobre su garganta._

_-Aléjate de el.- exijo una voz demandante a su espalda.- un paso en falso y te rebano la garganta.- amenazo la misma persona quien atentaba su vida._

* * *

_Frió__, sucio y doloroso, esas eran las sensaciones que sentía día a día desde que llego a ese lugar, todo era tan sombrío, las lagrimas querían hacerse camino por sus mejillas pero él se los impedía, no podía llorar tenía que ser fuerte si querían salir de ese lugar._

_A diario pinchaban sus frágiles brazos para impedirle hacer uso de su habilidad, no veía la salida, quería escapar, ser libre nuevamente y sonreiré al mundo, sentir el sol sobre su rostro al igual que el viento, todo era tan injusto, ¿Cómo era posible que los humanos atacaran a su propia especie? Estaban enfermos eran peor que animales._

_Jaulas a su alrededor, mesas para experimentar con su cuerpo y las malditas agujas las odiaba tanto, el dolor estaba presente nuevamente pero en esa ocasión era diferente, la sustancia que entro por sus venas hacia arder todo su cuerpo, el olor a piel quemada inundo su nariz haciéndolo sentir nauseas._

_Todo era tan confuso, sentía como si en un sueño se encontrara, no había nada solo dolor, sufrimiento y angustia estaba seguro que se perdería así mismo, no faltaba mucho para que se rompiera, la locura lo alcanzaría._

_Gritos desesperados se escuchaban a su alrededor ya no sabía si eran los suyos propios por la agonía que sentía, todo era confuso, tan confuso pero aun que su mente estuviera borrosa el dolor no desaparecía, la oscuridad se hizo presente dándole la bienvenida, el estar inconsciente era lo más maravilloso que había experimentado, pero tenía que despertar, el lo sabía, ¿Por qué? Ya no lo recordaba pero aun así tenía que despertar de su sueño profundo._

_-¡Hermano!- escuchaba a lo lejos el grito desesperado._

_-"¡abre los ojos maldita sea!" –se reprendía mentalmente así mismo por su debilidad. _

_Ojos dorados inyectados en sangre se abrieron ante los gritos, y ahí frente a él se encontraba lo más importante de su vida, Alphonse su pequeño hermano estaba siendo sometido por barios hombre a su alrededor, pero ¿si era él? Lucia tan diferente a como lo recordaba._

_El hilo de sus pensamientos fue cortado por el grito lleno de angustia del menor._

_Ellos planeaban hacerle lo mismo que a él, pero no lo permitiría primero muerto, soltándose de sus restricciones se lanzo hace adelante haciendo presente sus afiladas armas, la droga parecía a ver salido de su sistema, ahora era libre de manipular su cuerpo nuevamente a su antojo._

_Solo faltaba poco y estaría a lado de su hermano, solo un poco mas y serian libres, ya no tendrían que permanecer en ese infierno._

_Fue sobre su primera presa, sin titubeos lanzo de sus brazos las luces doradas, formando a su paso una larga y delgada espada parecida a una katana, la coloco sobre el cuello del hombre que amenazaba la vida de Alphonse._

_-Aléjate de él.- amenazó colérico, no tendría piedad con esos hombres no mas, estaba cansado, si tenía que arrebatar una vida para salvar a su hermano lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces. –"un paso en falso y te rebano la garganta."-_

_-¡Hermano!- _

_La mirada dorada se sacudió ante la grotesca sonrisa que mostraba el hombre, dientes afilados se hicieron presentes provocando que se le erizara la piel, sus manos comenzaron a temblar y sus ojos se cristalizaron, no lo quería admitir pero tenía miedo de esos hombres, le habían hecho pasar por tanto dolor que el tan solo recordarlo le provocaba nauseas._

_-¡Ya basta no lo hagas!- se lamentaba el menor al observar lo que su hermano mayor estaba a punto de hacer._

_En un rápido movimiento lanzo a su presa con uno de sus pies haciendo que este se estrellara contra una de las paredes del cuarto en el cual se encontraban, rápidamente se abalanzo contra él, esta vez no dudaría, cortaría la maldita garganta de ese bastardo, el artefacto cortante se elevo, estaba a punto de dar el golpe final pero alguien lo detuvo, fuertes brazos lo inmovilizaron. _

**-¡Hermano despierta!-**

_¿Al…? pero ¿Por qué lo detenía? Si no acababa con él, torturaría a muchas personas así como lo hizo con él._

**-¡Despierta, ya no estamos en ese lugar!-**

_¿Despierta?... ¡¿Estaba dormido?! No el ya no quería dormir, ya lo había hecho durante mucho tiempo, ¡ya no quería dormir!_

_-¿Alphonse…?- susurro con voz temblorosa, sus manos habían comenzado a temblar nuevamente mientras sostenía aun la espada afilada sin dejar de apuntar con ella a la persona frente a él._

**-Aquí estoy, tranquilo no es real…- **

_No es real ¿Cómo que no es real? ¡¿Qué estaba sucediendo?! _

_Su respiración se engancho, todo a su alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas, se sentía tan mal, ya no sabía en dónde se encontraba._

_Las lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos debido a la incertidumbre que sentía, parpadeo un par de veces para despejar su mente, y todo una vez más se empezó a distorsionar, ya no se encontraba en ese cuarto oscuro todo era más claro, logro sentir el fresco viento sobre su rostro al igual que el calor de los rayos solares._

_-¿Dónde estoy?- se pregunto aun confundido.- ¿Al…?-_

-Tranquilo respira.- escucho la serena voz de su hermano sobre su hombro.-suelta eso Ed no quieres hacerle daño verdad.-

-¿Daño a quien?- cuestiono el mayor mirando a su alrededor con ansiedad topándose con la mirada de su hermano, este lo tenía sujeto por detrás, su rostro estaba recargado en uno de sus hombros.- Al ¿Dónde estamos?-

-Estamos en el bosque ¿Recuerdas? Cerca de nuestro hogar…- hablo con dulzura el menor de los hermanos tratando de tranquilizar al mayor.

-¿Bosque? No…. Yo no.-

-Si Ed recuérdalo, estábamos en el bosque y te quedaste dormido.-

Ojos dorados se abrieron con horror.- ¡No! ¡Yo no quiero dormir Al, no otra vez!- grito frenético negando con su cabeza una y otra vez.- ¡ello van a venir y nos llevaran de nuevo a ese lugar!-

-¡Ed! ¡Tranquilízate, escúchame!- grito Alphonse al ver como la angustia y desesperación se apoderaba de su hermano.

-Ed…-

Esa voz… ante ella paro su parloteo, su histeria se había desvanecido cambiándola por la incertidumbre, el conocía esa voz ya la había escuchado no hace mucho tiempo ¿Quién era?

-Está bien, nadie te hará daño.- aseguro la misteriosa voz.- te lo prometo…-

La tranquilidad lo inundo al escuchar las suaves palabras, nadie le haría daño no de nuevo, si nadie lo haría, guiándose por el dulce sonido volteo su rostro hacia su dirección, su mirada se topo con un par de carbones negros.

Oscuros ojos como la noche lo miraban con miedo, duda y ¿preocupación?, eran tan negros como lo era el mundo sin fin de sus pesadillas, pero esa negrura tenía algo diferente, poseían esa chispa flameante de vida, se sentía tan cálido y reconfortante que lo hacían salir de su locura.

Parpadeando una vez más su vista se hizo nítida, logrando observar la persona frente a él.

-¿Mustang…?- pidió en un murmullo debido al miedo de que fuera alguien más.

Frente al rubio acorralado contra uno de los grandes árboles se encontraba Roy con ambas manos alzadas en señal de rendición, todo su cuerpo temblaba debido a la conmoción que se había creado, fijamente observaba el arma la cual era sostenida por Ed con ambas manos apuntando a su dirección amenazando su vida.

Ed miro conmocionado lo que pasaba a su alrededor, su cuerpo tembló una vez más al entender la situación en la cual se encontraba, sus manos se abrieron liberando el objeto cortante asustando al azabache debido a que el arma caería y lo heriría, pero eso nunca ocurrió ya que esta se desvaneció en el aire como pequeñas partículas doradas que poco a poco morían en el cielo.

Era una escena hermosa, como el arma se desvaneció con el aire como si se tratara de arena brillando ante la luz del sol haciendo contraste con el azul del cielo y lo verde de la vegetación del lugar.

Soltando un suspiro tembloroso Mustang dejo caer ambas manos a sus costados, se sentía aliviado por un momento creyó que el chico lo mataría, esa mirada llena de locura no podría borrarla nunca de su mente al igual que su rostro angustiado.

Todo había sucedido tan rápido, de un momento a otro Ed estaba a su espalda amenazándolo con esa extraña espada dorada, su mirada denotaba odio, tanto que se lleno de miedo, pero rápidamente su expresión cambio, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar sin control haciendo que el objeto sobre su garganta se sacudiera provocándole miedo debido a que gracias a ello su piel seria cortada.

Pero esos pensamientos se fueron al olvido al mirar su rostro, los labios del chico estaban tan apretados que le parecía doloroso, su mirada se había vuelto cristalina delatando las salinas lágrimas que estaba reteniendo, Alphonse por todos los medios intentaba hacer entrar al chico en razón pero nada funcionaba, parecía estar atrapado en un trance o en alguna pesadilla.

Un gemido escapo de sus labios al momento que levantaba una de sus piernas, el golpe fue rápido y limpio mandando al pelinegro volando hasta toparse con uno de los muchos árboles del lugar.

Antes de recuperarse por completo el rubio ya se encontraba acorralándolo con la dorada espada, no había escapatoria el gran árbol tras de él le impedía huir de la situación, una mirada desquiciada se poso en los ojos dorados al momento que levantaba el arma para acabar con su vida, pero todo se detuvo gracias al menor de los hermanos.

Alphonse fue rápido y tomo al mayor por la espalda, una vez más le rogaba tratando duramente de traerlo a la realidad y al parecer estaba funcionando.

Al nuevamente persuadió al mayor con palabras dulces, y fue ahí cuando quedo al descubierto su nombre "Ed" así lo había llamado, nuevamente el azabache se había perdido en sus pensamientos, por fin había descubierto su nombre lo cual provocaba que su pecho se llenada de calor aun así en la situación en la cual se encontraba.

Pero nuevamente fue sacado de su mundo cuando los gritos desesperados de Ed retumbaron en su cabeza, no sabía exactamente lo que le había pasado al mocoso ya que su mirada mostro terror.

Y fue ahí cuando el azabache decidió intervenir, no estaba seguro si seria de ayuda pero lo intentaría, en un susurro nervioso pronuncio su nombre y palabras de consuelo, y rápidamente Ed se detuvo, dudoso el chico giro su rostro hacia su dirección y el alivio inundo los hermosos ojos dorados.

Al soltar el arma en sus manos esta se desvaneció de la nada dejando sorprendido al ojinegro, pero su atención fue tomada nuevamente por Ed, el chico con pasos temblorosos fue retrocediendo tropezando con el saco el cual había traído, haciéndolo caer sobre la hierba.

El rubio estaba temblando mientras cubría con una de sus manos su rostro, Alphonse por su parte trataba de consolarlo dando pequeñas palmaditas sobre su espalda.

Roy estaba seguro que los chicos tenían su pasado al igual que él, pero al parecer algo terrible ocultaban, un pasado lleno de desdicha, desesperación y dolor, ¿Quién se los había provocado? ¿Quién sería capaz de lastimas a dos niños? Un sentimiento de ira comenzó a nacer en su pecho, se sentía impotente al ver como sufrían, no era justo, ¿Por qué el mundo se empeñaba tanto en joder a las buenas personas?

Un suspiro tembloroso hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos, nuevamente presto atención al par de hermanos frente a él, al parecer Ed había recuperado su compostura.

-Lo siento Al.- se disculpo el mayor con mirada arrepentida, ya que no era la primera vez que mezclaba las pesadillas con la realidad, se sentía tan patético por mostrar esa faceta de debilidad frente a su hermano y Mustang….

Un momento…

¡¿Mustang?!

¡¿Pero qué demonios hacia el hombre ahí?! Su mirada se levanto encontrándose con el hombre frente a él aun recargado sobre la corteza del árbol, su seño se profundizo, estaba molesto, estaba tan molesto por muchas cosas, quería gritarle al idiota por haber regresado.

-¡¿Pero qué carajos haces aquí?!- exigió Ed mirando al azabache con odio.

-¡Oh vaya! Aquí vamos de nuevo…- exclamo Roy al ver el rostro fruncido del mayor de los hermanos.

Él tenía la pequeña esperanza de salir vivo al ver que Ed se había tranquilizado y no había mencionado nada sobre su presencia, pero se equivoco nuevamente, ese mocoso era el mismo diablo cuando se lo proponía.

Continuara…


End file.
